Usuario:Bloomdanix/De todo un poco
center|400px Ahhh... las Trix quieren de mi todo lo que traigo!!!. Si les doy mi poder de creador de guias y edits no hare ninguna. Bueno, estas son mis cosas y preferencias thumb|Kula en el 2013 te estara esperando Usuarios que me caen muy bien (No quiero a Felinardo ni vandalismos) *Expic - el heredero y un gran lider de la Wikia para ver lo que hago *Aztek - el chikofirmas (Aparte me ha creado mi firma verde) *Kombat - el Sub-Zero del antivandalismo *Alejobelik - el comodino del GTA IV, el mas corregidor y el nuevo chikofirmas. Si quieren una llamenlo. *Kazuki - el mejor amigo que le gusta el villano de la Katana *CJ4000 - el miembro de los Street por Sprunk, actualmente esta inactivo *KentPaul . uno de los miembros del moderador activo y muy amigable, aunque no habla mucho nos vigila. *Lea - otro miembro que es mas carismatico como yo, actualmente esta inactivo *Frann - otro miembro mas simpatico como Kent *CJSa - el mejor amigo de Los Santos, es igual uno de los mayores miembros con rango de moderador. Cuidado te banea hasta la muerte. *Kapo un buen usuario con el cual me cuenta muchos rumores como Kent Paul. Aparte le di la idea mas grande de todas hace unos meses en que haga una de historia de la prision de Alderney. Y es el mejor ayudante con mis planes. *Platy - Un usuario queposee un titulo del mayor mentor de ortografia en toda la Wiki es super sincero y muy confiado en que yo la mejore. Cuidado no le gusta que lo hagan enojar por las malas ediciones. *Cj2013 - un usuario mucho mas amigable que temer, ahora se llama Ghost. Cuidado es muy bromista ehhh. *Avery Tex - un usuario mucho mas amigable como el aliado de Platybus. Es muy confiado en un Diccionario y no le gustan las nuevas palabras que poseo. Es un buen moderador pero no banea mucho hasta la muerte. *Felipe1000 - Un usuario que no solo tiene mejor conociemiento, si no ¡¡¡QUE ME ESTA GANANDO EN LAS IMAGENES!!!. No importa es un buen chico y se reformo hace tiempo. *Smoke Un usuario que no solo es baneador, sino el payaso de la Wiki (Ya que mete frases sarcasticas), lo conoci bien mediante un enfrentamiento en el Chat. Actualmente es mi rival, ¡¡¡TE GANARE SMOKE!!! *Teatro Un usuario y el mejor para atropellar al vandalismo y a las Betas. Cuidado si lo provocan este se irrita mas y es capaz que los denuncia!!!! *Halcon Falco Un usuario con la mejor mirada de Halcon, y el que posee mas misiones destacadas. Ademas es el mejor conductor de los Triviales. Y banea mucho peor que AveryCarrington64. Los que me faltan de ganar confianza *Usuario:Alejandro Rostagno *Usuario:CuBaN VeRcEttI Mis Frases Las mias *''Quieres una imagen de portada, con guxto te lo hare amigo'' *''Soy Yo'' *''Nadie, nadie se mete con Dani'' *''Soy Yo'' *''Kuibo Kien Anda Ay'' *''Soy Yo'' *''¡¡¡CHANFLE!!!'' *''Soy Yo'' *''Soy el Jefe de Jefes señores...'' *''Soy Yo'' *''Bomm o blom nooooo... soy Bloomdanix amigo'' *''Soy Yo, a los que no saben mi nombre'' *''Odio el vandalismo'' *''Soy Yo, criticando al vandalismo'' *''Te pasas de la Raya'' *''Soy Yo, cuando les digo a los usuarios malcriados'' Universo GTA *''Vercetti, recuerda el nombre, Ahora en esta ciudad mando ¡YO!'' *''Tommy Vercetti'' *''Hoy en día Vice City es oro de veinticuatro quilates'' *''Sonny Forelli'' *''Quiero saber de que estas hecho'' *''Hombre misterioso (Mike Toreno)'' *''De que estoy hecho ¿De gelatina? '' *''CJ a Mike Toreno'' *''Quieres callarte y escucharme'' *''Mike Toreno'' *''NADIE,¡Nadie se mete con Toni Cipriani!'' *''Toni Cipriani despues de la nota que ironicamente su doblador se equivoco'' *''Los Grove Street son los reyes'' *''Sweet a CJ y a la Banda'' *''Solo queria joderte antes de matarte'' *''Tommy a Sonny'' *''Eres de MI PROPIEDAD, Tommy'' *''Sonny Forelli a Tommy Vercetti'' *''La razon es que quieres a ella o a mi'' *''Catalina a Claude'' *'Me cago en tu madre'' *''Diego Mendez'' *''Oye ese ¿Que hay de nuevo?'' *''Jerry Martinez'' *''Tu debes ser la nueva arma de Cortez'' *''Ricardo Diaz'' *''Lo ves?, esto es como un juego de niños.'' *''Mike Toreno'' *''Cuando yo muera todos recordaran mi nombre...¡¡¡Big Smoke!!!'' *''Big Smoke antes de morir'' *''¡¡Soy un genio, un puto genio!!'' *''Ryder antes de que me lo rife con la Speeder *''Cincuenta más como yo, y esta ciudad estaría mucho mejor'' *''Frank Tenpenny antes de morir'' *''¡¡Maldito hijo de Puta!!, ¿Por que no te mueres de una buena vez?'' *''Vincenzo Cilli a Toni Cipriani'' *''Aquí vienen los chicos de Johnson.'' *''CJ'' *''¡Vamos a meternos en el territorio Ballas y a recuperarlo para el Grove!'' *''Sweet'' *''Aquí es donde nuestras vidas comenzaron, y donde seguramente acabarán'' *''Sweet'' *''¡Te amo Toni Cipriani!'' *''Maria Latore'' Retas *Smoke1996 Vs Yo - el 24 de junio Mis UserBoxers (Aqui son mis gustos) Juegos Miscenlanea ediciones|Darkgreen|Darkred|Darkgreen}} Experto Hobbies Que poseeo Protagonistas (Todos me agradan) Coches Casi todos me gustan pero este es un ranking Mis cosillas por ahi Villanos Radios Bandas ** Leone: Italianos, negros y muy amigables. (GTA LCS) ** Grove Street Families: Las que me protegen de la poli, leales y valientes ** Cubanos: Socios, amigos y latinos. ** Yakuza: Justicieros, traficantes y asianos (GTA III) Misiones Favoritas ** El pez globo - GTA III ** Vudu troyano - GTA VC ** Gran ladron aereo - GTA III ** Borrar - GTA VC ** The Green Sabre - GTA SA ** New Model Army - GTA SA ** Outrider - GTA SA ** Stowaway ** Lure - SA ** Home Coming - SA ** Mira al pajarito - VCS ** Todo va de culo - VCS ** Subiendo como la espuma - VCS ** Grove 4 Life - SA ** End of the Line - SA ** Hot Wheels - LCS ** Dead Meat - LCS ** Blow up Dolls - LCS ** Rolacoester Ride - LCS ** The Made Man - LCS ** Havana, buenos tiempos - VCS ** Light my Pyre - VCS ** In The Air Tonight - VCS ** Volando alto - VCS ** El ultimo encuentro - VCS Proyectos Otros videojuegos *'Grand Theft Auto' - 3D ya que la 4D todavia la ando jugando *Pro Evolution Soccer - no es saga pero me gusta el modo de jugar el futbol *Burnout: el 3 Takedown y Revenge *Mario Bros - solo los primeros de la nintendo (1 y 3) *Pepsiman *Saga Driver: Jugaba la 1 y 2 (PSX), 3 (Cuando iba a las recreativas XBOX en 2004 PS2) la Parallel Lines no me gusta *Bratz: Solo la Rock Angelz (PS2) *Harry potter - solo la Quiditch World Cup *Wario Land 4 - en este juego me aprendi a jugar el Game Boy Advance *Need for Speed - PSX (Hot pursuit y High Stakes) y PS2 (Carbon y Undeground II) *King Of Fighters - 96, 97, 98, 99, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, XI y la 2002 UM *MUGEN - jejeje juego mucho con Kyo, Izuko, Evil Soul, yukino, Homero, Niko Belic y varios sobre todo el de Kula Diamond version KOF XIII Aparatos GTA *GTA IV - PC la tengo hasta abril *GTA LCS y VCS - PSP *GTA A - GBA enmulado (Aun tengo 1%) *GTA SA - PC (Mierda, que se me muere mi partida del 84%) *GTA VC - PS2 (Ya me lo perdieron) PC (47%) *GTA III - PS2 (Me lo perdieron) PC (10%) *GTA CW - PSP Otros que juego (No tiene nada que ver con GTA) *God Of War CIO - PSP *MUGEN - PC (Es Mugen Fighting Jam version Low-res y High-res) *Wario Land 4 - GBA Enmulado *Neo Geo - PC (Con los KOF, Metal slug y varias) *KOF - las juego en las maquinas de mi casa y en mi neoragex(KOF 2002 UM PS2, KOF EX 1y2 GBA Enmulado) Y varias que mencione... Cosas para Here Comes a New Challenger Concursos Mes de Octubre *Munitious Dump - la termine *Bringing the House Down - la termine Bajos puntos no quede primero, quede en sexto lugar Mes de Diciembre *Donald Love - terminado Quede en Octavo lugar Mes de Febrero 2013 *Tunel Porter - terminado Casi llego al tercero, quede en cuarto lugar Mes de Marzo 2013 *RC Baron Race Lo mismo del mes anterior quede en cuarto lugar Mes de Abril 2013 Home Coming y Bringing the House Down- junto a Cj2013 Salimos victoriosos con la medalla del Tercer lugar (Bronce) Mes de Mayo 2013 Toco los esbozos pero no encontre un buen articulo, asi que le agarre a una mision que falta informacion (Ya que me ocupaba reescribiendo misiones): Taking The Peace - 4th sali, pero no me importa Mes de Mayo 2013 2 Banshee y Thunder-Rodd - en proceso Desafios Star Falco reescribe a Marty Jay Williams, como mi primer desafio Cumplido A. a Destacar Por el momento no tengo articulos a destacar M. a Destacar *Bringing the House Down - fue rechazada, ijole que lastima *Cash in Kazuki's Chips - esta destacada!!!!! iiiiaaajuuuu *The Made Man - casi estaba por ser destacada,como tuve 1 voto lamentablemente fue saqueada, lastima.